


Attack on Titan PWP Reader Inserts

by fuusunshine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuusunshine/pseuds/fuusunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot for each of the AOT/SNK boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Each one-shot will be written in 2nd person pov and will be plotless. Enjoy.

You had innocently brushed your fingers over the freckles that spattered his cheeks on impulse, gently tracing over the haphazard pattern when he grabbed your wrist. You watched in surprise as he tilted his head and placed his lips to your palm. The sensation was incredible. His eyes were closed as he held your hand to his mouth seemingly deep in concentration. He left one more chaste kiss before letting go of your wrist and opening his eyes. Your heart stuttered in your chest when his gaze locked with yours and you inhaled sharply. His boyish features twisted into a feral expression with heavy lidded eyes pinning you in place.

“Marco?” you questioned in nothing more then a whisper.

Two strong hands gently gripped your shoulders as he ran circles with his thumbs over the fabric of your jacket, his gaze still locked to yours. He pushed the cloth down over your shoulders and let the jacket fall to the floor. You stood motionless unable to rationalize what was happening as he leaned in nuzzling the crook of your neck, the heat from his breath sending shivers up and down your spine. His tongue darted out in a tentative taste of flesh then made a warm wet trail up your neck to the shell of your ear where his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin. He straightened to full height to look at you gauging your reaction and seemed pleased with the pink tint that covered your cheeks.

“[Name].” His voice was soft and deep.

He grabbed the back of your head entwining his fingers in your hair in one hand and wound his other around your waist pulling you roughly against him as he pressed his mouth to yours. The force in which your bodies collided pushed a gasp from between your lips allowing him entrance. Your mind reeled but you welcomed his lips, his tongue returning the gesture in kind. The way his lips moved against yours was exquisite, lighting a fire between your bodies that was both dangerous and seductive. 

Abruptly the kiss ended and you opened your eyes to find him questioning you, a look of apprehension on his face. He waited with his arms still holding you tightly against his frame. You took in a well-needed breath, biting your bottom lip you looked up smiling softly and nodded. His lips once again met yours roughly, devouring you. The hand that had so firmly held you at the waist was now at the leather harness across your chest. The buckle there and the ones across your back were being methodically undone. He pulled his lips away as a small moan of protest left your wanting mouth. He slid his hands down the sides of your body not missing a single curve as he fell to his knees before you. His deft fingers worked diligently on each buckle then on removing each boot. Leaving you in only your trousers and shirt, he stood tall once again.

In sheer and utter shock, you watched as he turned taking his jacket off and tossing it on a nearby chair and walked several feet away to lean against one of the bunks. He stood watching you as he licked his lips.

“Take it off for me [Name].” His tone was breathy and dripping with lust, you found yourself startled yet wanting to comply.

Raising your hands, your trembling fingers began trying to unclasp the button at the neck of your shirt but you hesitated. Turning your head to the side, you looked upon the floor and tried to gather your thoughts. This whole situation seemed surreal. Marco was always so kindhearted and sweet, with a smile that could light up a dark room with its brilliance. His aggressive confidence was confusing, though not unwelcomed but it left you unsure and hesitant.

“[Name].” You looked up at the sound of his voice to where he stood against the bunk, his arms now folded over his chest and the smile you knew so well spread across his face, his eyes still dancing with barely restrained lust. His voice was gentle and pleading as he spoke to reassure you. “I want this.”

Inhaling deeply you continued. Slowly you released each button of your shirt until it hung loosely on your body revealing a teasing glimpse of skin. Hooking your fingers in the waistband of your trousers, you looked into his dark eyes and slid the fabric slowly over your hips and down your thighs as you noticed a small bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Stepping out of your trousers, you gently grabbed the fabric of your shirt, first exposing one shoulder, then the other. The whisper of cotton sang out in the silence of the room as the material slid seductively off your arms and pooled on the floor behind you.

In an instant, Marco was in front of you trailing a finger from your collarbone to the swell of your breasts still bound in your white bra humming his approval of the delicious view before him. Not to be the only one in this state of undress you bravely unclasped the buckle at his chest in swift sure movements then walked around to reach the ones on his back. As you slowly moved to face him again running a single finger over the crisp white cotton of his shirt, he swiftly bent undoing the rest of his harness and taking off his boots. With as much delicacy as you could muster you undid the buttons of his shirt one at a time and yanked it loose from his pants discarding it somewhere behind him. Licking you lips, you pondered the sight of his naked chest. Reddish purple marks from the harness permanently adorned his skin and your eyes took in the intricate patterns of freckles splattered over lean well-defined muscle. The contrast of his hardened body and his boyish good looks caused a shiver to run over your body and your breathing to become heavier.

The room tilted and blurred for a moment before you felt the soft lushness of a mattress pressed into your back as Marco hovered over you. A warm rough hand skimmed over your shoulder blades unclasping your bra and sliding the silk off your body. That same hand made short work of the panties that rested on your hips completely exposing you. His mouth parted your lips, demanding and powerful, you were at his mercy. He nipped and suckled his way down over your jaw line, down your neck and coming to rest to leave a mark red and angry on the roundness of your breast. His tongue gently lapped at the hardening pink bud before completely taking it within his mouth. 

Your heartbeat was erratic and heat was building deep inside as you ran your hands over his arms and back desperately trying to pull him even closer. Fingers stroked and circled over your most sensitive parts as you mewed and panted for him, arching your back to raise your hips to meet his hand. His lips never left your skin as you heard a belt buckle come undone and fabric sliding down skin. Taking you lips once more his weight pressed down on you. His hips grinding his hardness into your thigh in a desperate plea for friction as a small hiss escaped his mouth into yours. 

You were both frantically dancing against one another as fingers sought out unexplored flesh but it wasn’t enough. In a voice, so riddled with lust you could barely recognize it as your own you begged. “Marco, please.”

He shifted above you and snapped his hips filling you with everything he was. A long drawn out moan worked its way out from deep in your throat as you reveled in the sensations. You moved your body in time with his, hips crashing together and your nails digging into the soft yet firm flesh of his back. The world around you faded away until all that was left was him. The feel of his hands, the touch of his lips and the rhythmic movement that connected your bodies was all you knew. His strong arms wound their way around your frame and lifted you into his lap as he sat back on his heels never breaking the intimate contact the two of you shared. You grasped his face in your hands and continued the pace that he had set looking down on his freckled features and heavy lidded eyes. His fingers dug into the skin of your hips and his breathing became more labored. A red hue spread across his cheeks matching the same shade that was on yours. Placing your hands on his shoulders for leverage, you frantically chased down your release, your body clamping down on him as it hit you like a bolt of lightning. His hands encompassing the entirety of your back pulled you tight against him as you felt liquid fire deep inside and a deep growl reverberate within his chest.

Panting he lowered you gently onto the pillow below resting his head on your breasts. As the world around you came back into focus, you absentmindedly ran your fingers through his dark hair and gave a small quiet laugh. He looked up at you with a raised brow and a questioning look. Smiling softly at him, you whispered. “It’s always the quiet ones.”


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plotlessness

The warm glow of a single candle barely illuminated the large mess hall as you relaxed in the quiet solitude with nothing but the crickets to keep you company. It was a well-earned peaceful moment to yourself as you thought about the day’s events. A soft breath against your ear fluttered delicately into your hair startling you out of your reverie. 

“You’re up late.” A voice purred.

Turning your head slowly your gaze met vibrant green eyes so close to you that even in the dim light of the candle you could admire the flecks of blue that swam within.

“Eren.” Your voice so quiet it could barely be heard.

He stood behind you, the warmth of his body pressing gently against your back as you sat motionless, waiting. A finger delicately ran over your cheek, making its way to the back of your neck leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Shuddering slightly under his touch you inhaled sharply.

“Mmm I want to see you shiver.” He breathed.

You turned in your seat to face him and tilted you head back to meet his gaze as you shuddered once more, a small mischievous smirk playing across his face. He leaned in slowly bringing his face towards yours as you closed your eyes in anticipation but he made no contact. His warm breath tickled against your slightly parted lips as you whimpered softly, pleading for him to continue. 

With a soft breath of air, he whispered. “I want to taste you.”

His lips were hot against yours, his tongue blazing as he savored your flavor. One of his hands had snaked around to the nape of your neck, fingers ghosting over the skin there sending chills down your spin as you gasped against him. The heat from his kiss, the chill from his touch, it left you breathless and at his mercy as he made you shiver relentlessly.

“Again.” He ordered as he moved from your mouth lightly dragging his teeth over the flesh of your neck.

Your body obeyed his command as soft bumps rose from you skin. The teeth at your neck bit down forcing a startled cry to ring out in the quiet of the room but the pain tingled pleasantly as you gripped the fabric of his shirt pulling him closer. His lips returned to yours forcibly demanding your attention. His hands softly stroked up and down your sides grazing over your breasts where he lingered to squeeze the supple flesh then flitted down to pay the same respect to the roundness of your hips. He pulled away to look down on you as you clung to his shirt, pulling to bring his heat back towards you but your unspoken request was denied.

“Touch me.” His tone was authoritative yet merely a whisper.

He was single minded as always, focused on his goal. A more passionate person you had never met but the way he spoke to you now was new. You felt power radiate off of him and having that power hovering over you was an exhilarating aphrodisiac. 

You reached towards him but paused. His hand gently grasped your chin and tilted your head back in order to make eye contact. He stared down at you and licked his lips. Brushing your fingers over the cloth of his pants his body stiffened and his brilliant green eyes closed. Moving your hand in small circles, you pressed gently extracting a long drawn out moan from deep within his throat. His eyes shot open and he roughly grabbed you by the hips, lifting you up onto the table and kicking the chair away with a clatter. Pushing your knees apart, he was able to move himself in close to your body as he kissed you desperately. His warm calloused hands slid up your thighs pushing the hem of your dress as he went. His fingers curled under the waistband of your panties tugging them down. You lifted your hips and felt the soft fabric slid away. Butterfly touches intimately fluttered over your core as your heart thundered in your chest.

“So warm.” He breathed against the corner of your mouth.

Heated sensations were firing along every nerve as he tickled and stroked you into a whimpering puddle under his affections. Leaning back he proudly admired the mess he had created. A thin sheen of sweat covered what skin was exposed, a pink tint glowed across your cheeks and your chest rose and fell heavily as you panted. 

Undoing his pants, he freed his hardness and teasingly pressed against you. Your hips moved to create friction involuntarily and he hummed his approval against your ear.

“What do you want?” He asked before running his tongue along your jaw line luridly.

Your hands grasped at his arms attempting to pull him in, to show him what you wanted.

He chuckled softly at your desperation. “What do you want?”

You pressed yourself tight against him and mewled quietly.

“[Name], what do you want?”

A scowl of frustration graced your features, you grabbed his shirt in your fist and pulled his face nose to nose with yours and growled. “You!”

Instantly you were filled, his hands grasping your hips as he ruthlessly crashed against you. You leaned on your hands throwing your head back exposing the soft skin of your neck. Taking this as an invitation, he remorselessly bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Moans of pleasure erupted from you mouth as the sensations swept you away.

“Does it feel good?” He questioned through heavy breaths.

“God, yes!”

The rhythmic movement you shared was an exotic dance that was reaching its finale. The unbelievable highs of passion gripped you and pushed you forward.

Panting he spoke. “[Name], look at me.”

You brought your heavy lidded lust clouded eyes to meet his.

“Say my name.” It was an order.

His name left your lips on a soft breath. “Eren.”

“Again.”

“Eren.”

Moaning his rhythm started to become sporadic and he leaned his head in nuzzling your neck as his hair tickled across your skin.

“Don’t stop.” He pleaded.

“Eren!”

The fever pitch of your dance hit its panicle as your muscles tightened and white-hot pleasure coursed through your veins. His body shudder and the tips of his fingers left red welts on your hips as he followed you into bliss.

Leaning against one another as you both fought to catch your breath he mumbled into your skin. “Say it again.”

In a hush against his ear, you whispered. “Eren.”


	3. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Heichou..... discipline.

Standing completely void of clothing on a soft white fluffy towel, you sighed contentedly. Your clothes, harness and boots lay in a filthy heap in the corner of the room reeking of sweat, dirt and was that horse dung? You turned your eyes away from the mess and looked into the mirror on the washstand. A steaming basin of clean water and a fresh soft cloth awaited you as you took in your appearance. Mud streaked over your features caked on your skin and in your hair. The dirt had even found its way under your clothing leaving swatches of brown to litter your body. A thin layer of sweat only added to the horrendous state you were in gluing the guck to your body like a foul smelling adhesive. 

“Gah.” You mumbled aloud as you picked up the washcloth and dipped it into the hot water.

Crash!

The sudden loud noise of the door violently thrown open startled you as you turned your head in that direction, washcloth dripping onto the floor and towel. You were frozen in shock as you stared into sharp grey eyes that glinted like the edge of a blade.

“S-Sir?” you sputtered in wide-eyed amazement.

He stood looking at your naked form, no emotion touching his stoic features. His eye twitched slightly as he peered around the room taking in the discarded uniform you had tossed away only moments ago. His gaze turned back towards you and the reality of the situation finally hit you. You did not know whether you should move to cover your nudity or stand at attention in the presence of a commanding officer. Choosing neither you continued to stare at him slack jawed while water from your washcloth still dripped to the floor.

“There is a trail of filth staining the hallways leading here. You are responsible for the clean up, do you understand?” His voice had no inflection and there was no emotion behind his words, he left no room for argument. 

You stood straight, arms stiff and answered. “Sir. Yes Sir.”

He stepped into the room closing the door behind him as the click of the turning lock echoed against the walls. His silent footfalls ghosted over the floor followed by the rustle of fabric as he slid out of his jacket and tossed it neatly onto your bed. He stopped to unbutton the cuffs of his crisp immaculate white shirt and roll his sleeves up just below the elbows before closing the distance between you.

Your thundering heartbeat raced against your chest, your eyes wide open in confusion and fear as you felt yourself begin to tremble. 

“H-Heichou…” You stuttered out in nothing but a confused whisper.

He gingerly took the washcloth that dangled forgotten from your fingers and splayed it out over his palm. He didn’t pause, he simply wiped the streak of mud from your forearm. The cloth was cold against your skin, losing its heat while you had stood in shock. The contrast between the cloth and your now overheated skin was so stark that you shivered even in the warmth of your own room. He noticed, his eyes meeting yours as he reached over and rinsed the cloth out in the steamy water keeping his steely gaze locked with yours. He wiped gently at the mud covering your arm until all that was visible was the creamy texture of your skin then he moved grasping the wrist of your other arm and repeated his actions with a quiet. “Tch.”

You remained motionless, confused and entranced, unable to rationalize what was taking place. He draped the cloth in neat and tidy folds over the washbasin and scooped the warm water in his palms, reaching up to let the warmth cascade over your head and through your mud-caked hair. He did this several times as he stoically watched your reactions. Your breath was slightly heavier then normal and goose bumps had risen over the surface of your skin, not from chill but from his touch. He stepped closer and began to run his fingers through your wet hair, pulling softly on the tangles and fluttering his fingers over your scalp. Your eyes closed at the sensations, so intimate but extremely comforting. You opened your eyes only when you felt his touch leave you and looked to him, he was once again dipping the soft cloth into the warm water. He walked with a purpose around your naked form and placed the cloth on your bare shoulder to begin removing the dirt and sweat that clung to your back. The water trickled down your spin like rain on a window and he used his free hand to wipe the rivulets away as they reached your tailbone. The cloth slipped lower over the roundness of your bottom as his touch became firmer. He clutched the flesh and squeezed gently forcing a small moaning breath from your lips. 

“Turn around [Last Name].” His voice broke the silence of the room as you turned obeying his order.

Locking gazes with you once again he began wiping the dirt from your chest, over your breasts and across your stomach, squatting he attended to your legs and feet as well never faltering in his gentle caress upon your skin. His touch was doing more then just cleansing the dirt from your body, it left you panting, it left you heated, and it left you wanting. He placed the cloth back on the basin and stepped back to admire his work. Not a single spot of mud, dirt or sweat could be found. He appeared pleased but the miniscule smile that touched his lips was so small, so brief, you questioned yourself if you had actually seen it. His long dark eyelashes dipped down heavily over his eyes as he continued to drink you in.

“H-Heichou?”

He leaned up so that his lips were level with your ear and whispered. “[Name].”

The soft breath and heat of his words against your skin lit a fuse of sparks and flame that traveled through your blood, pooling in your core and you could not suppress the needy moan that echoed in your throat. Grasping your shoulders, he turned you so that his body pressed up against your side. He snaked a leg around locking it with one of yours and leaned up to whisper once more in your ear. “Much better.”

His long delicate fingers that were far more suited to playing the piano then they were for killing titans ghosted over the flesh of your stomach, barely touching you he trailed them upwards to tauntingly tease your breasts. Taking a hard pink nipple in between thumb and forefinger, he pinched, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. Your back arched into his touch, craving more of the erotic sensations he was bestowing upon you. His fingers flitted to the other breast where he applied the same care eliciting the same back arching reaction. 

He paused looking up into your lust-riddled eyes as you moaned your protest at his lack of touch. Without a change in his demeanor, he slowly dragged a finger down from your chest across the plains of your stomach, twirling momentarily in your navel then proceeded towards the source of your torment. Gasping as he touched your most sensitive places you became hyper aware of your body’s reaction. Your chest heaved to pull in oxygen, your lips parted to expel sensual mewls of need and your legs trembled, muscles twitching in over exertion. His fingers danced rhythmically leading you to sweet oblivion as you moved your hips in time. He held all the power, he was in control as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. Your muscles began to tighten, your soft mewling became wanton moans of pleasure and you threw your head back as he again whispered your name into your ear. The tide was coming in and you were prepared to let it wash over you as you closed your eyes, legs shaking violently you bit your bottom lip in anticipation of release.

His touch left you. Still panting you opened your eyes questionably. The need to bring this to a conclusion all you could think about. He moved away from you and retrieved his jacket from your bed, leaving you on the edge, not allowing you to finish what he had started. Your breaths were ragged and the knot burning in your core went unanswered as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and opened your door. Turning his head to look at you out of the corner of his eye he smirked mischievously and answered your unasked question.

“This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching someone discipline, I believe pain is the most effective way.”

The door closed behind him with a click that reverberated off the walls of your room leaving you dumbfounded. Taking a shaky tentative step, you grasped a towel and covered your nudity, running your hands through your hair you sighed in the most frustrated way.

“Lesson, learned sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry *not really* Just a teaser. Out of all the boys Levi was the most requested and I guess I'm a little evil *Muwahahahahahahaha* I will do a complete lemon for him but you'll have to wait hehehe


	4. Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And....... Reiner

"What was he doing out here?" You asked yourself.

Lights out was hours ago, a long lonely stroll the only cure for a sleepless night but another invaded your solitary wanderings. He didn't see you still standing in the tangle of trees. You were not hiding but you were hesitant to approach, preferring to watch in curiosity, as he seemed to smirk to himself. 

The moon was full and cast a pale blue light over the clearing he stood in, illuminating him clearly. He was smirking but at what you did not know. In a swift fluid movement, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the long grass as he seated himself. He leaned back on his hands and looked up to the sky still smirking mysteriously. 

There was a soft breeze this night and only the rustle of leaves and long grass could be heard. You followed his line of sight and stared up into the navy sky until you heard him sigh. Returning your gaze to him, you distinctly heard a zipper being undone as he shifted himself in the grass. He leaned back on one arm with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

Your heart skipped a beat when you realized what he was doing, cheeks heating up in a warm blush. You could not linger here but your feet would not move, your eyes would not look away. A welcomed tingle began and you silently squeezed your legs together, embarrassed to be watching, embarrassed to be feeling this way. He seemed lost in his own rhythmic movement, a deep quiet moan filling the air. His eyes opened and his head tilted, locking gazes with you. You were winded as if hit by a blow, caught, heart hammering.

"[Name] come here." He growled.

You paused, eyes wide. Your feet began to move towards him before your consciousness realized the movement, carrying you to stand before his seated form. He reached for your hand and pulled you down to kneel in the long grass facing him. He moved closer, placing a long strong leg on either side of you. His body so close you could feel his heat emanate between you.

"R-Reiner, I didn't mean..." You tried to explain but he cut you off.

"Yes you did."

His hand still grasped yours and he pulled you towards him, meeting you half way with lips, aggressive and wanting. The kiss was brief but heady with desire. He pulled at the hem of your dress, removing it from over your head with sure strong hands and immediately placed his mouth on your breast sucking the skin there into a deep red mark with no remorse. His hands trailed down your sides, stopping only to rip the fabric of your panties away from your skin. He gently pushed your kneeling thighs apart and placed your own hand over your heat. He once again grasped himself and made a long slow stroke as he watched your reaction. Unconsciously you licked your lips as the tingle became an intense burn beneath your hand.

Reiner poked your hand with a finger and whispered, "Touch."

You moved your fingers over your sensitive flesh, knowing just where to touch as you knelt in front of him. He watched you intently as he stroked himself. His breathing was beginning to come in raspy gasps and you panted heavily.

Never, did you think you would find yourself wrapped in personal pleasure with another but watching him, watching you was addictively seductive. The way his large hand slid upon himself, the glistening drop of moisture that fell from his length into the grass and the hushed grunts that left his throat were tantalizing. 

He leaned his head in and placed his lips on yours. Biting your bottom lip ruthlessly, then running his tongue along the swollen flesh. You retaliated by breaking the kiss and licking up the flesh of his neck, biting his jaw and taking his ear harshly between your teeth. Entwining his fingers in your hair, he pulled roughly, your head tilting back exposing your neck where he worshiped your pulse point with his lips. Small mewls and gasps issued from you unbidden. Heat radiated off both your bodies as you eloquently tortured yourselves.

Your own fingers danced quicker as you pushed yourself closer to the edge, throwing your head back to release a sultry moan.

"Oh god [Name]!" Reiner growled as both his hand wrapped around your waist lifting you onto his lap.

In a tangle of limbs, your bodies pressed together. Your legs sought for purchase and your fingers fluttered over muscular shoulders and arms. Resting your knees on either side of his hips, you hung precariously above him, taunting, teasing. He easily lifted you once again, pausing only for an unbearably long moment before lowering you down upon him. Your bodies connected, his heat filling you, burning you in the most beautiful way.

There was no tender moment of pause, only fire spiraling within you. He grasped your hips roughly in his fingers as you moved upon him rushing to the end. He thrust upward meeting you, the friction exquisite. Nothing could compare to the way he roughly handled you, his strength taking over leaving you helpless. A helplessness that you relished in. His movements were quick, forceful, demanding. The fingers at your hips dug in almost painfully in his need to be within you, part of you, connected. His strength unbridled was powerful. You were so close, throwing your arms around his neck and holding on to sanity by a mere thread.

"Yes [Name], yes." He snarled against your skin leaving chills to run over you.

You clung tighter, a moan deep and needy escaping your lips as your body clamped down on him. Your vision turned to white as pleasure fired along every nerve in your body, unrelenting. His hands wound around your back and you felt him shutter, pushing into your very soul. 

You hung limp in his arms, head lolling on his shoulder. You were still wrapped tightly against him. You didn't want to move, you wanted to stay where you were and sleep. His hands began softly stroking the skin of your back and your tangled locks, cradling you against his body. He did not move you. He had no desire to move as well. Your eyes grew heavy and as they began to close, you barely heard him whisper.

"Good girl."


End file.
